The invention relates to a separating device for sheets of paper for feeding said paper sheets to an office machine, in particular to a copying apparatus, with transport means for pulling out one at a time, the respective bottommost sheet of a stack.
Swiss Pat. No. 483,976 discloses a device for separating single flat items, whereby each time the bottommost sheet is withdrawn from a stack. Such a device is well suited for relatively thick objects to be separated, such as newspapers or cardboard. Such a device is not constructed for thin sheets of paper.